<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【fgo】触觉残留 (帝韦伯/幼帝二世) by Kinder_XD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829056">【fgo】触觉残留 (帝韦伯/幼帝二世)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinder_XD/pseuds/Kinder_XD'>Kinder_XD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinder_XD/pseuds/Kinder_XD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黄昏时教室里发生的一切正一幕一幕的在脑子里闪回，在触碰到少年柔软嘴唇的那一刻，他似乎确实感受到了某种属于过去的东西。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>帝二世, 帝韦伯, 幼帝二世</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【fgo】触觉残留 (帝韦伯/幼帝二世)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*自慰<br/>*寡妇文学<br/>*可以说是《思春期》的后续</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一模一样。</p><p>洗澡时他回想起少年赤红的双眸，这样的想法便出现在脑海里。</p><p>硬要说的话，其实谈不上究竟哪里相似。但是每次看到少年的红发和眼角时，那种淡薄的熟悉感便会渐渐蔓延到身体里每一个角落——啊，你回来了——这样的错觉时常从脑海中浮现，又迅速沉下。<br/>所以在对方温热的嘴唇贴上来时，埃尔梅罗二世并没有拒绝。</p><p>柔软的舌尖，尖锐的虎牙，略带颤抖的呼吸，一切都如同麻药一般，透过口腔渗入脑中。黄昏时教室里发生的一切正一幕一幕的在脑子里闪回，在触碰到少年柔软嘴唇的那一刻，他似乎确实感受到了某种属于过去的东西。</p><p>冰凉的水淋到头上，顺着发梢滴到脚尖，埃尔梅罗二世甩甩头，想要把脑内乱七八糟的妄想赶走。明天的教案还没有写，今晚或许要熬夜才能赶完，明天的早自习干脆翘掉好了，一想到今晚恐怕只能睡五个小时就格外的不想工作。为什么他们的红发会那么相似呢？为什么要吻自己呢？为什么要让他再次想起过去的一切呢。</p><p>埃尔梅罗胡思乱想了五分钟，最后所有纷繁的思绪汇集到一起，凝成一缕刺眼的酒红色。</p><p>他轻轻的嗅了一下自己的指尖，上面似乎还留着一丝属于少年的味道。</p><p>不止一次了。从第一次见到那名少年的时候开始，他无数此的将他们的身影重叠，不断的挖掘着一丝一毫相似的部位。瞳孔，睫毛，指尖，嘴角微笑时的弧度，抬起头时下颌线——当埃尔梅罗二世用少年触碰过的双手抚摸自己时，似乎可以将来自过去的触觉残留至今。</p><p>亚历山大，伊斯坎达尔，亚历山大，伊斯坎达尔。</p><p>相似又怎样？那个会用宽厚大手抚摸他额头的男人早就离去了，洗澡水顺着发梢流到脸上，没有人会给他递上毛巾。<br/>当埃尔梅罗二世想起关于过去的一切时，他下意识的夹紧了自己性器。充满了厌恶的快感从小腹开始渐渐蔓延。下一秒，世界忽然变成了赤色，被鲜红糜烂的欲望充满——渴望被拥抱，渴望被亲吻。</p><p>“要试试吗？我好久没有抱过你了。这么久了，一个人一定很寂寞吧。”</p><p>伊斯坎达尔的声音在脑海里回荡着，他似乎在黑色的世界里看到了那一抹红色的幻影，男人像过去一样抱着自己，捧起他消瘦的脸，用拇指划过眉毛。</p><p>回忆着过去的时间，曾经抚摸过男人的手指，现在缓缓的爬上自己的隐秘部位。手心紧贴阴茎，透明的液体自顶端溢出，在拇指上留下一片粘腻——恶心，下流。可埃尔梅罗二世却因这下流的动作而感到可耻的兴奋，他的呼吸渐渐急促，在欲望的海水里挣扎。</p><p>他没有那么做，是伊斯坎达尔握住了他的性器，男人从背后抱住他，自耳边一直亲吻到锁骨，在皮肤上留下莓红色的印记。这时韦伯·维尔维特会不情愿的推开，他不想第二天被同学看到自己脖子上欢愉的痕迹，但伊斯坎达尔不会停下，他变本加厉的侵略着这具年轻瘦小的身体，乳首，小腹，每一寸皮肤上都留下了自己的痕迹。</p><p>当男人粗糙的掌心摩擦着柔软的龟头时他会感到一丝丝疼痛的欢愉，他下意识的攥住男人的手，用低低的喘息在对方耳边哀求着，他感到浑身脱力，即将倒在那宽阔温暖的胸膛里，然后抬起头，给将他紧紧抱在怀里的男人递上一个湿热的吻。</p><p>他清清楚楚的记得做爱时的每一个步骤和细节。事到如今依然能够清晰的记起接吻时伊斯坎达尔毛躁的胡子摩擦自己皮肤时的感觉。</p><p>充满了情欲味道的湿润呼吸填满了浴室，埃尔梅罗二世沉浸在少年时期的幻想里。</p><p>传递快感的背后，可以感受到浴缸冰凉的瓷砖，但是激烈的快感将灵魂剧烈的翻动着，起起伏伏。黑暗与欲望的世界中，残留着那人记忆的指尖，不断地取悦着自己的身体。</p><p>再不停下的话，明天多半会起不来床吧。<br/>如果那名少年发现自己第二天不再学习，会做出怎样的反应呢。</p><p>亚历山大。</p><p>那名拥有和伊斯坎达尔一模一样双眸的少年。</p><p>如此相似的脖颈。</p><p>如此相似的指尖。</p><p>每当和少年对话时，脑海中都会不自禁的反射出伊斯坎达尔的样子。过于相似的影子，令人感到恐惧的思念。<br/>温热柔软的嘴唇，舌尖在牙齿上扫过时的触觉，口唇之间拉出一条温润的丝线。<br/>关于下午那个来自少年的吻的记忆又无比鲜活的出现在了脑海里。<br/>背上传来一阵恶寒一般的冲击感，埃尔梅罗二世不自禁的缩紧了身子——与恶寒一同到来的，还有一阵有一阵的快感。</p><p>啊啊...<br/>为何回想起那双眼睛时，会感到悲伤。</p><p>属于伊斯坎达尔的热度——那名少年，也会拥有吗？他会慢慢长大，变得和过去的伊斯坎达尔一样吗。他会变得比我高吗。他笑着拍打我的额头吗——他会拥抱我吗？<br/>绝对的背德与小小的厌恶感充斥着陷入情欲的身体。	</p><p>朦胧之中仿佛听见少年伏在自己自己的耳边低语着，食指拂过下体，略带挑逗的揉搓着边缘，呵出来的热气喷到耳朵上，有些痒。脑中，掌心，下体，身上所有敏感的部位都浮现出那名少年的印象，不断地折磨着火热的身体。<br/>接下来会怎样？会蛮横的脱掉自己的西装，将他按在地上吗？似乎可以感受到少年透过薄薄衣料传递而来的体温，尚未长成却已经隐隐约约露出肌肉线条的身体。内心炙热的欲望令他感到可怕。</p><p>卑鄙。无耻。</p><p>可自己却因这无耻的幻想兴奋地喘息着。<br/>从小腹至脊髓，从脊髓到脑仁，快感如同闪电一般，将身体贯穿。<br/>那是一种极为隐秘的快感。他将这种感觉埋在心底，死死的咬住嘴唇，害怕任何一声呻吟会泄露这污浊的秘密。<br/>高潮时他感到一阵目眩，脑海中炸裂出一片灿烂的颜色，所有的矜持和骄傲都在这一瞬间被摔得粉碎，眼前五彩斑斓的影子重叠，分不清究竟这一刻他幻想中拥抱亲吻的人究竟是谁，麦色的皮肤，鲜红的头发，指腹上的茧，腥咸汗液的味道——所有一切都化成情欲的火焰不断燃烧着灵魂。<br/>脑海里最后留下的，是马其顿天空上明晃晃的月亮，昏黄冰凉的月光照在清冷的大地上，没有风，月亮的影子却摇摇晃晃的，好像随时都会掉下来似的。</p><p>一瞬间里他忽然觉得，回忆真的是一种十分可怕的东西。它在脑海中将一切过去的真实进行扭曲和变形，最终把一切都变成自己心中理想的样子。</p><p> </p><p>所有的悲伤与哀叹变成掌心中一团白浊的精子，被冲进漆黑的下水道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>